Long Highway Drive
by kselzer
Summary: A lonely woman with eclectic tastes, a lonely man on his way to his family meet on a stretch of highway. In a strange turn of events they meet when her truck breaks down on her way to his parents place. Except, they've never met. So why is she going there? And how will a random meeting lead to a happy future?
1. Prologue

**Long Highway Drive**

 **Prologue**

I was driving down the road on my way to a new town when my beat up red ford truck started smoking.

"Damn it! Not again."

I got out and using my shirt lifted the hood, steaming billowing out.

"Shit."

Grabbing a water bottle out the cooler in my truck bed I poured the cool water over the engine.

"I guess I'm stuck for a little bit, again."

A few minutes later another truck pulled up beside me.

"Are you ok miss?"

I turned to look at the speaker and all but froze. He was hot, like jump him now gorgeous.

"Yeah, just overheated. Should be fine here soon."

"Is there somewhere I can drive you?"

"No thanks, the whole no getting into cars with strangers thing is pretty engrained into me."

By now he had gotten out and come around to the front of my truck, having pulled his in front of mine.

"Edward," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Bella," I replied, shaking his hand.

"There, now we aren't strangers."


	2. Chapter 1

Long Highway drive Chapter 1

I looked at him and said, "Sorry, knowing each other's name does not get you off my strangers list."

"Your mom and dad taught you well."

"Dad."

"Huh?"

"You said, 'mom and dad,' it was my dad who taught me. My mom walked out on us when I was a baby. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I just waved my hand at him and went to grab another water bottle. Walking back I drank half and poured the other on the engine.

"Yes, my dad taught me well. Should have, being a police chief and all."

"Really? My dad is a doctor; still tries to diagnose me."

"I understand, my dad taught me everything he knows. Joined his force for a while till my career took off."

"What do you do way out here?"

"Well, take pictures. Plus, I'm trying to finish my next novel."

"Wow, eclectic. Have I read any of your stuff?"

"I don't know what you've read. However, if you have you wouldn't know it. All of my stuff, writing and photos are under pseudo names."

"Really, why?"

"I like my solitude, the peace. IF everyone knows who I am then every time I change towns they would be on me like white on rice. And, I wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Well, I write music, mostly concert stuff, but that's during the winter. The rest of the time I'm helping out on my siblings farms."

"And you call me eclectic."

Turning back to my truck I noticed the engine had cooled down.

"Ah, good, it cooled off. Let's see if it will start."

I hopped in and turned the key. Thankfully my engine turned over and rumbled to life.

"There we go. Knew she just needed some time. Well, it was nice to meet you Edward. See you around?"

"Yeah, it's a small town so probably. Does your truck do that often?"

"Only when I drive to long. My usual mechanics back in Washington. I was supposed to stop on my way down, but I forgot."

"Way down?"

"Yeah, I spend the winter in Canada, Wyoming and Montana and then make my way down south the rest of the year."

"Interesting, well, if you need a good mechanic I know and excellent one. And if you tell her it was me that sent you then you should get a discount."

"Oh, thanks! Wait? Quick question, do you know how I can get to Cullen Farms? It's not on any maps on my GPS. What's with the smirk?"

"I guess I should have told you my last name. Edward Cullen, at your service and I would be happy to lead you there."

"Wait, your Edward Cullen? Wow this is awkward."

"Why?"

"Because I own just about every CD you have ever made. I love your music."  
"Umm, thanks. Wait, so you're Isabella Swan, our house guest?"

"Yep."

"Well, this will tick my sister off. She wanted to be the first to meet you."

"Oh, well, then I can apologize for breaking down when this nice gentleman stopped and helped."

"Sounds good to me. Hmm, we should probably get going. We were expecting you a little bit ago; they'll be getting worried."

"Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 2

Long Highway Drive Chapter 2

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long, work has been crazy. Trying to get everything in order for the summer can take some time, especially when you are still having to watch Kindergartners. Speaking of, I need some advice. I was just pink slipped from my job, having only worked there two years. I've never lost a job like this and I'm really not sure what to do, where to go from here. I'm angry and sad and really in need of some advice. If anyone has some, please send it my way. Thank you for the help and support.**

We both hopped into our trucks and I set off behind him. Turns out the farm was on the other side of town. Just as we pulled up my truck completely shut down on me. I got out, pulling my hat off to try and get rid of the smoke.

"Well, seems like we go here just in time."

I turned around to see Edward standing behind me with an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, good thing I had an escort, otherwise I'm sure it would have never made it. Too bad it couldn't make it to the mechanic."

"No worries. She should be here. Her cars already parked so I'm sure they've started on dinner."

"The mechanic's in your family?"

"Yep, sister-in-law."

It was at that point I got tacked to the ground and sat on by a midget.

"You're here! Bella, finally made it. It is ok if I call you Bella right, because that's such a pretty name and much shorter than Isabella?"

All of this was said n one breath and so quickly I almost didn't get all of it.

"Umm, yes, Bella is fine. If you don't mind me asking…"

"Alice! Get off the poor girl. And Edward, why are you letting your sister sit on our guest?"

"Sorry mom," they both mumbles, as Alice got off me and Edward helped me up.

"No problem Ma'am. I was just gonna ask what her name is. I'm use to being tackled by much bigger people…"

"Like him," I wheezed out as I was grabbed and swung around from behind.

"Emmett," smack! "Let go of the poor thing.:

At that I was dropped like a hot tamale, crumpling to the ground with an "oof".

"I am so sorry," said a beautiful blonde above me. "Here," let me help you up. My husband is a bit of an overgrown kid and you're the shiny new object in his eyes."

"Yeah, no problem, used to it. The pack back in Washington tends to jump me every time I hit the reservation. Wait, are you the mechanic in the family?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Her truck is a deathtrap and quit on her halfway here and completely died just as we pulled up to the house," Edward spoke up.

"Oh well, when I get the chance I'll take a look. Do you need it back anytime soon?"

"No…:

"Rosalie."

"Rosalie, I said with a smile. "I'm here for a while so whenever you get to it is fine."

"Cool."

I turned around to find I was missing three introductions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch everyone's names."

Edward came up behind me putting his hand on the small of my back. All I wanted to do was lean into his touch, but that would be a little awkward since we just met.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme, father, Carlisle and the one trying to hold down the pixie is Jasper, my brother-in-law. Of course Emmett, the one who swung you around and our resident giant is my brother and, his wife Rosalie, my mechanic sister-in-law. Everyone, this is Bella, our house guest."


	4. Chapter 3

Long Highway Drive Chapter 3

 **Sorry, again. I got a new job on my birthday this summer and the hours are wonky, crazy, and erratic. I'm hoping to jump back into writing and set aside time each Sunday to write and post. You all are my encouragers, so if you don't hear from me, message me; it'll help me to stay on track. And, thank you for continuing to read and like my stories.**

 _Last time: "Bella, this is my mom, Esme, father, Carlisle and the one trying to hold down the pixie is Jasper, my brother-in-law. Of course Emmett, the one who swung you around and our resident giant is my brother and, his wife Rosalie, my mechanic sister-in-law. Everyone, this is Bella, our house guest."_

 **BPOV**

There was a chorus of hellos before Esme proclaimed it was dinner time.

"Um Esme…is it okay if I freshen up a little? I've been on the road all day and feel kind of grimy."

"Oh, of course dear, Edward, can you help Bella with her things? Dinner in about ten minutes. Is that ok Bella?"

"Yes, ma'am, but it's not necessary to help me. I only have two bags."

"Non-sense Bella, southern hospitality and gentlemanly manners was how I was raised. Be it two bags or twenty, I'd still help."

I couldn't help but blush at that. "Thank you Edward."

Everyone else headed back inside while Edward and I headed back to my truck. The bags were in the cab, a duffle and a backpack.

"You weren't kidding about the bags."

"Yeah, I try and travel light. I'm not usually in one place long enough to need to much luggage."

"You said you travel a lot and spend the winter up north. Do you have a house up there?"

"No, I don't own a house. Just my truck and what you see in my truck. I've never had need of a house; I'm on the road so much. When I'm up north I usually stay with my dad or some of my friends in Canada. They all have an extra bed room so; I'll stay at each place about two weeks; paying for room and board as well as any meals they provide. Usually, my father and friend let me cook while I'm there. In the south I usually stay at bed and breakfast places and help out while I'm there."

"Why do your friends and family let you cook? And, I'll ask my mom if she needs help."

With a laugh I said, "Because, they can't cook to save their lives. I was forced how to learn since I didn't want to live off pop tarts and diner food my whole life. They love it when winter comes as they finally get a home cooked meal."

"Wow, is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, stay in one place for long and fix a car."

By this time we had reached what was going to be my room.

"Well, I'll give you a few minutes. The kitchen is on the first level to the right of the stairs."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"No worries, take your time."

After unpacking my toiletries I started my shower.

 **EPOV**

As soon as I made it to the kitchen I was pounced on by the midget.

"You like her, don't you?

"Yeah, she sounds nice and all."

"That's not what I meant. I was wondering if you like, like her?"

"I don't know Alice. We just met today."

"Well, you seemed kinda friendly with your hand on the small of her back and all. Don't forget what I told you earlier this week either."

"How could I forget? You've been telling me all week."

"I know I just don't want to see you miss out."

"I won't Pix."

After ruffling her hair I walked over to my mom.

"So, Bella was wondering if she could help with some of the meals. She likes to cook and said she would love to help out."

"We'll see, for now she's a guest and guests don't lift a finger."

"Ok, well, it seems like she's one to help whether she's told now or not."

"Yep, I am."

Turning around I found a smirking Bella behind me.

"Sorry, heard the tail end of the conversation and couldn't resist interrupting. But he's right Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, call me Esme please."

"Esme. When I travel I like to immerse myself in where I'm staying. It's really no problem at all. Just, if you ever need help please, don't hesitate to ask."

"No problem dear. Do the two of ya'll mind setting the table?"

"Sure," we both agreed quickly.


End file.
